Zecora's Brother
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: Zecora's Brother, Dark Soul is coming to Ponyville. Zecora runs into town and requires them all to leave the town, Twilight asks why and Zecora reveals to her that he has a problem with leaving behind a trail of destruction everywhere he goes. What is his ability? And why is Zecora afraid of her brother? Find out a big secret behind Zecora's life by reading this story.


**Author's Note: I am starting up this new story! I still have a poll up to see what Zecora's Brother's ability should be, it will be revealed next chapter! The poll will close on May 20 and the next chapter will be released the week after. I will love to see what you choose as his ability and currently it seems like it will either be Necromancy, Advanced Dark Magic, or Black Magic. It could go up and I hope to see the results! Now, have a good read!**

**Story written by: NoctourneOfShadows**

**Zecora's Rhymes by: That Gamer**

On one fateful day in the Everfree Forest, Zecora was inside her hut preparing a special type of potion that enhances one's magical abilities. She was making it for Princess Twilight Sparkle to help her get used to being a princess, Zecora was very happy to help out her Lavender colored friend. But then something unexpected teleported in front of the cauldron, it was a letter. The letter was black and the seal around it had zebra stripes on it.

She knew exactly where this letter came from; it was her hometown of Liberty, the mother land of the zebra's. She struggled to flip up the letter on its back to see who it was from. She gasped in shock as it said a name that she wanted to forget 'Dark Soul'. Dark Soul was her brother and when she opened the letter, she was even more shocked.

_Dear Zecora,_

_How have you been sis? I hope you are doing well in Ponyville, I am sure that many ponies have accepted you to be their friend. I am proud to tell you that I am taking a vacation from my guard duties to come see my little sis, the letter shall arrive to you the day that I am close to Ponyville, and I hope to see my little sis soon._

_Sincerely, Dark Soul._

Zecora dropped the letter with wide-eyes as she couldn't find any words to say about this astonishment, her brother was coming over to visit. Zecora knew her brother all too well and this most likely was not going to be a simple friendly visit. She gathered up her stuff and stopped working on the potion for a while and she ran out the door.

She ran and ran until she left the Everfree Forest. She ran into town looking for her good friend Twilight Sparkle, she turned and ran up to the tree and knocked hard on the wooden door. Spike opened the door as she rushed past Spike, almost making him fall to the ground.

"Tell me this right, where is Twilight?" Zecora asked.

"She isn't taking any visitors right now though, and why do you need her? Spike asked back.

"Don't give me that crap, just tell me where she's at, I have an urgent issue to discuss with her, and I don't want to stay and bicker." Zecora said.

"Alright, go see her then, she is in her room." Spike said as Zecora nodded and went upstairs. She opened the door and saw Twilight reading a book on her bed.

"Stop whatever it is you were going to do, because I really do need to talk to you" Zecora said.

"Oh, okay. What about?" She asked.

"Something awful is going to go down, you need to evacuate the town." Zecora said.

"What!? Evacuate the town!? What for!?" Twilight asked a bit agitated.

"My brother's ability is very queer, you will all get hurt if you stay here, now I'm asking you to do this, because you are a princess, and I just want to make sure, that nopony gets injured!" Zecora said very serious.

"What's his ability?" Twilight asked, Zecora didn't want to say it out loud so she whispered it into Twilight's ear. Twilight's eyes shot up as she got out of the bed and walked outside of the tree house.

"Everypony, listen! We need you all to leave Ponyville for a few days, I know this is urgent and very sudden, but a very dangerous pony is coming to the town. I need you all to leave until it is all said and done and the pony leaves the town. I am sorry for the convenience, but you must leave within an hour." Twilight said as the crowd started to get a bit mad.

"How can you not understand it? Just leave Ponyville for a bit! Or, if you don't, I cannot lie, I'm sad to say that you will die" Zecora yelled as the ponies nodded and went inside of their houses and got ready for the long trip. The rest of the mane six walked up to Zecora to ask what was wrong.

"Look, my brother is coming and that isn't good, you should leave this place, yes, you should. Because my brother's odd power is sadly destruction, but he's very kind, so I don't know what's goin' on, He doesn't mean to be dangerous and bad, but just leave or you'll die from that." Zecora said.

"Alright, should we go too?" Rarity asked.

"I just thought of this, you can't be hurt by the magic of his, I guess because you're the mane six ponies, Now don't displease, you can stay, just make sure he's comfy, Just do it 'til he wants to leave." Zecora said.

"Alright, we will do our best." Twilight said with a smile. Zecora smiled back very warmly as they had a group hug and waited for Zecora's brother to come.

_*Outside of Ponyville*_

"Hm, so this is where my little sis lives. I can't wait to see her again; we haven't talked in like years! I can't wait!" Dark Soul said as he walked into the meadows just outside of Ponyville. His coat was black, his mane and tail were black with dark blue highlights, his eyes were dark blue, and his cutiemark was a pony's soul.

"Heh, I wonder how many friends she has made. I am sure she has made plenty, and I hope that they can withstand my ability. I would hate to see them die when they are my sister's friends. Well, I guess we will see." Dark Soul said as he continued to walk.

"I shall see you soon, sis." He said smiling.

**Author's Note: Alright, so make sure to R&R. I also have an urgent issue that I need to discuss with the readers.**

**I need an editor, badly In fact. I plan to publish this on FIMFiction and I need an editor to help me out with the grammar and lengthen the story a bit. Also, I will not be accepting any OC's for this story, except for the villain. If anyone can come up with a unique villain, then I will put him into the story. Alright, that's it for now, bye. **


End file.
